Be Mine Valentine
by haunted-eternity
Summary: A Valentine's Day dinner that SecNav told them to go to ensures a surprise no one is looking forward to seeing. Jenny/Gibbs and Team.


Disclaimer: I dont own the characters... sad, but true fact.

Follows in the Emma series. See profile for previous fics, can be taken as a one shot as well.

* * *

"You know they are going to find out about it eventually" he said as she rested her head against the cabinet of the sink.

"I thought you said it would be done by now" she said slowly closing her eyes and breathing in slowly.

"It usually is, but apparently you have a strange case or something" Gibbs said, moving to give her a glass of water.

"This is ridiculous, I have already suffered since three months ago, I would rather like to enjoy dinner tonight" she said, knowing today was the Valentine's Day dinner, and SecNav had promised it would be a good one, catered specifically to her current cravings of teriyaki chicken and brown rice.

"It is only in the mornings still, right" he asked, moving down to sit next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah" she said, opening her eyes and rolling her head towards his.

"Well then you should be fine by dinner" he said smiling into her hair as she leaned into him.

"Help me up, I need to shower so we can leave" she said, waiting for him to help her up off the bathroom floor.

--

Ten minutes later Jenny stepped out of the shower, wrapped in a towel. She walked into her closet and came out five minutes later still wrapped in the towel and sat on the bed.

"Jen" Gibbs said as he walked back into their bedroom.

"I don't have anything to wear" she said sadly.

"What about that one outfit you just bought the other day" he asked, knowing that Ziva and Abby had gone shopping with her last Saturday.

"I think it's still in the car" she said, trying to think where she put the bag.

"I'll go get it" Gibbs said, heading out of their bedroom and down to the car.

He came back and handed her the bag, watching as she slowly got dressed, smiling at the change in her appearance now. Her bump had now grown so it was visible, though she had hidden it until now. SecNav had been the only one they had told so far, apart from the team, but now the media had somehow gotten wind of it yesterday and was camped outside anywhere she went.

"Thank you Jethro" Jenny said, bringing him back into the room with her now.

"Ready" he asked as she slipped into her high heeled boot, she had forgone the stilettos on his orders, ones that she was thankful for now.

"Sure" she said, grabbing her briefcase off the floor next to her side and stepping out of the room, following behind him as they walked out the door to head for headquarters.

--

"Probie" Tony sang out as McGee walked into the bullpen that morning.

"What Tony" McGee said, passing by Tony's desk to sit at his own.

"You going to this shindig tonight" the senior field agent said, reading on the gossip sites that all the big names were coming to dinner, including their boss' boss.

"I think it's required Tony" McGee stated, "We're supposed to be the Director's detail."

"What" Tony said, "What if I had plans?"

"Gibbs knows none of us have dates, so he signed us up" McGee said, overhearing Jenny and Abby talking about this dinner thing the other day.

"Well" Tony sulked.

"Cheer up my little hairy butt; I am sure Jenny will let you eat during this function" Ziva piped up from her desk.

They all turned at the ding of the elevator, watching as Gibbs and Jenny stepped out of the elevator on her floor. Watching Gibbs usher Jenny to her office with his hand on the small of her back, Ziva smiled.

When the coast was clear, they all looked at each other with smiles on their face.

"Think the press is going to find out about it tonight" Tony asked.

"I think it is harder to hide now Tony" Ziva said.

"Check the sites Tony" McGee said, knowing DiNozzo would check them when Gibbs was on his coffee run later that morning.

"It didn't say anything this morning" Tony said, "It just said that it looked like the Director of NCIS was supposed to appear at a Valentine's dinner tonight."

"And she will" a voice said to the side of Tony.

"Oh, hey boss" Tony said, minimizing the window of the gossip site.

"There's media camped out on our lawn, can we do something about it" Gibbs said sighing.

"I could help" Ziva said with a gleam in her eye.

"As much as I hate them, I do not think death would solve the problem David" Gibbs said, watching as Jenny came out of her office and made her way to the iris scanner of MTAC.

McGee's phone rang and the man answered it, saying few words and writing something down on paper.

"Uh boss, we have trouble" McGee said, moving towards Gibbs' desk.

"Pack your stuff, we're heading to the FBI" Gibbs said, grabbing his things from his drawer.

As they all packed into the elevator Gibbs looked up and sighed quietly, it was going to be a long day.

--

Jenny sighed and looked up at the screen of MTAC, watching as some of her overseas agents tailed a wanted drug dealer.

"Ma'am" the tech said loudly.

"Yes" Jenny looked over at him.

"There's an Abby here to see you" he said, relaying the information to her.

"Scan her in" Jenny said, rubbing her temples slowly.

The tech nodded and entered a pass code, unsealing the door and watched as a young Gothic person walked into MTAC.

"Abs" Jenny greeted her as the young woman sat down next to her, holding out a cup for Jenny.

"Jenny" Abby said smiling brightly and sipping at her Caf-Pow she had in the other hand.

Jenny took a sip of the liquid in the cup and smiled, it was her favorite tea, Tazo Berry, apparently now her child was craving some tea and that was the only kind that she preferred.

"Thank you" Jenny said smiling. "What can I help you with?"

"Oh nothing" Abby told her, "I was bored in the lab, and the team is out somewhere."

"I see" Jenny nodded.

"So, did you hear that you are one of the most sought after DC celebrities tonight" Abby asked.

"Yep, they are camped out on the lawn" Jenny sighed.

"That's unfortunate" Abby frowned "Will they follow you to this dinner tonight?"

"Most likely" Jenny said, "There's always a press line, and SecNav has made it a requirement for Jethro and I to stand and take pictures tonight and give one interview to ZNN."

"He probably knows you both hate it though, right" Abby said.

"Oh he does, he is well aware of it, but I think he's just getting back at us for saying that we don't celebrate this holiday" Jenny smirked, air quoting the word holiday.

"Ah" Abby smiled, "So what dress are you going to wear?"

Jenny smiled and got up out of her seat, motioning for Abby to follow her back to her office.

As they reached the office, Jenny moved towards the back of her cabinet behind her desk, pulling out two suit bags.

"This" she said, hanging it on the cabinet door and unzipping the bag.

"Oh wow, that is gorgeous" Abby said, fingering the material. "It's not very Valentine-y colored" she smiled.

"That was the plan" Jenny smiled, fingering the dress.

"Well you all will no doubt look fabulous" Abby smiled.

"What are you doing tonight" Jenny asked.

"I don't know, probably staying in or something" Abby said shrugging her shoulders.

"You could come with us" Jenny said, "I'm sure you can be a part of my detail as well."

"Can I?" Abby grinned, "I've never been to one of these things. McGee always tells me how beautiful they are, and Tony grumbles about it, but I know he loves getting dressed up and Ziva, well I don't know about, but I'm sure she enjoys it" Abby said quickly.

"Abs, breathe, how many Caf-Pows have you had this morning" Jenny asked concerned.

"Oh, only one, but I've had some candy hearts and they were sour, my favorite, so I'm happy" Abby said, swinging her pig tails around.

"I love the sour ones" Jenny said fondly.

"I have a package, do you want one" Abby asked.

"No, at least not right now" Jenny said unconsciously placing her hand on her bump as she stood with Abby.

"What's wrong" Abby said, noticing the move.

"Uh, nothing" Jenny said, looking into the young woman's worried eyes.

"Okay" Abby said carefully.

"I felt it moving" Jenny placated her.

"Oh" Abby squealed, "Can I feel it?"

"I don't think you guys can feel it yet" Jenny said, feeling another fluttering.

"Aw" Abby said sadly.

"You can still touch it, if you want" Jenny said smiling.

Abby lit up again and moved her hands towards Jenny's belly, feeling the rounding of the older woman's stomach.

"It's so fun to touch" Abby smiled while rubbing the bump.

Jenny laughed and smiled at the young woman's antics.

"The baby's responding to you" Jenny smiled, feeling the quick movements inside of her.

"Really" Abby looked her in the eyes.

"Really" Jenny nodded.

"Cool" Abby grinned widely.

--

Gibbs stepped off the FBI elevator and shook his head at the sight; every bullpen cubicle was decorated with pink, white and red hearts and everything imaginable.

"Jethro" Fornell said, greeting the team with a nod of his head.

"Tobias" Gibbs said, raising an eyebrow.

"Cupid has thrown up all over the FBI, and this is what it spewed out" the man grumbled, moving them towards his office.

"What was so urgent that we had to come right away" Gibbs said when they were ensconced in Fornell's Valentine's Day free office.

"I only wanted you down here" Fornell said, raising his eyebrow.

"Why'd you call McGee then" Gibbs asked.

"Wasn't sure where you'd be" he suggested.

"So what did you call for" Gibbs said irritated that his day was probably going to get worse.

"I have some bad news" Fornell started, "Well, I think its bad news, and you and Jenny might too."

"Spit it out before it chokes you Tobias" Gibbs told him.

"Diane is coming to the dinner" Fornell said, waiting for Gibbs' reaction.

"Diane as in Diane who cleared out our bank accounts Diane" Gibbs sputtered.

"That one" Fornell said.

"How the hell did she get an invitation" Gibbs wondered.

"She tricked me Jethro" Fornell said, and everyone turned to look at Tony, who was overcome with laughter.

"Sorry boss" Tony said, covering his mouth with a fist and hiding behind Ziva.

"What did she do this time" Gibbs asked.

"She threatened to take my visiting rights away from Emily" Fornell said, "I wasn't going to let that happen, so she asked for a ticket."

"Great" Gibbs said, wondering when he should break the news to Jenny.

"So I was just warning you" Fornell continued.

"This couldn't have been done over the phone" Gibbs asked.

"No, I needed to tell you in person" Fornell said, "Wanted to see your reaction."

"Great Tobias" Gibbs said, "Just wait until I tell Jenny."

"Oh" Fornell said, suddenly thinking about the wrath of the red head.

"Yeah" Gibbs smirked, turning to leave the office and the FBI building.

--

They were riding in the car to the dinner, when he broke the news to her.

"Jen" he called her name, drawing her attention from the city lights to him.

"Yes Jethro" she said, looking over his appearance.

"Fornell told me something today" Gibbs began.

"What would that be" Jenny asked.

"Diane is going to be at this dinner tonight" he said, bracing for the whirlwind of anger.

"Really" Jenny said slowly.

"You're not getting mad" Gibbs stated.

"Way to state the obvious Jethro" Jenny smiled.

"Why" Gibbs asked.

"I have these things called mood swings, and right now, I'm doing pretty well. Plus I felt the baby move today" she told him for the first time today.

"Really" he said, totally forgetting about the fact that Diane would be there and reaching over and placing a hand on her bump.

"You won't be able to feel it just yet. Abby tried, but he or she did respond to her" Jenny smiled, covering his hand with hers as he tried to pull away his hand in embarrassment.

He nodded and moved his hand around and watched as Jenny smiled.

"The baby is responding to you too" she laughed at the sensation.

Gibbs smiled and moved to entwine their hands as they rested on her bump, feeling the car move to a stop.

"We're here ma'am" Stanley said.

"Thank you Stanley" Jenny said, hearing him get out of the car and coming to open Gibbs' door for them.

Gibbs quickly kissed her on the cheek, not wanting to mess any of her make-up up, and he released her hand, knowing he would take it back as she got out of the car.

"Showtime" he smiled as Stanley opened the door and the flashbulbs started.

He got out of the car, extending his hand out to her as he turned around.

She took his hand as she exited the car, making sure she looked presentable and nodded at Stanley, seeing Gibbs' team and Abby in front of them, waiting for them to go through the press line.

As they stepped up to the line, Jenny and Gibbs posed for a few pictures and continued to walk down, stopping every once in a while until they got to ZNN, the one station that they were required to talk to, according to SecNav.

"Director Shepard" the anchor said, moving them up to the interview platform.

"Hello Neil" Jenny greeted the older man, feeling him give the standard two cheek kiss to her.

"You look beautiful tonight" he said, motioning for the camera to pan down her dress.

"Thank you" Jenny said, feeling Gibbs press himself behind her, still holding onto one of her hands.

"Though, you two seem to defy the other colors of pink, white and red here tonight" Neil smiled, noticing the deep navy of both their attire.

"Thought we should represent our agency" Jenny joked as they both heard Neil chuckle loudly.

"Well I must say you are the most gorgeous couple here tonight" Neil said honestly.

"Thank you" Jenny blushed and turned towards Gibbs slightly.

"Now we are hearing rumors around the Hill" Neil said, raising an eyebrow and looking into the camera.

"You know I don't comment on rumors" Jenny told him seriously.

"Alright, well I'll just ask you both then" Neil began, "Are you pregnant Jenny" he said bluntly, watching as the camera panned out on her again, so the viewers could see that Jenny had her free hand gently placed on the bump.

"I am" she said, looking up at Gibbs as he smiled gently at her.

"Congratulations" Neil said smiling brightly.

"Thank you" Jenny smiled again.

"Can we get a picture of you two then" Neil asked, watching their photographer for the _Stars and Stripes_ come over.

"Why not" Jenny agreed, she knew that once again SecNav had set them up.

She and Gibbs posed once again and were finally released he lead her down the steps, the team and Abby flanking them as they entered the banquet hall.

"Director Shepard" a voice said to the side of her.

"SecNav" Jenny nodded, watching as the team made a hole for him.

"Meet my wife, Michelle Davenport, Michelle this is Director Jenny Shepard and Special Agent Gibbs" he said to Jenny and Gibbs, effectively ignoring the rest of the team.

"Pleasure to meet you ma'am" Jenny said for both her and Gibbs, shaking the woman's hand and plastering a fake smile upon her face as she watched the older woman give a once over to Gibbs.

"I've heard many things from Phillip about the two of you" Michelle said looking at her husband.

"That's nice" Jenny said, feeling Gibbs place his hand on the small of her back and moving marginally closer to her.

"Well, we'll let you get seated, I'm sure dinner is about to start soon" SecNav said, nodding to the couple in front of his and propelling his wife to the side.

"She was totally ogling him" Ziva whispered to Tony.

"Oh yeah" Tony smiled and looked around the room, "Oh god, train wreck, nine o clock" he whispered.

Gibbs listened to Tony and Ziva whisper and looked to their nine o'clock.

"Jen" he warned.

She looked over his shoulder, watching as Fornell and Diane came to their side.

"Jethro, Jenny" Fornell greeted them both, stepping away from Diane and enveloping Jenny in a small hug and nodding at Gibbs as he stepped back.

The team looked at the older four, noting that Jenny and Gibbs only looked at Fornell and that Diane was clearly raking her eyes over the other woman, right now though, it was silence.

"Who wrangled you an invitation Tobias" Jenny said, breaking the silence.

"The Director did, he didn't want to come, knowing the press would be all over this dinner because of you" Fornell said, raising an eyebrow, "Did you tell them yet?"

"Yes we did" Jenny said, involuntarily moving her hand to her stomach, feeling the fluttering again.

"Wow, look at you Jethro" Diane spoke up for the first time, "Going to be a father finally?"

Jenny and Gibbs both looked over at her, not rising to the bait.

"Well it took you long enough, you stole him right out from under my nose when you were partners" Diane spat.

Tony looked delighted at this nugget of information, but wisely kept his mouth shut, continuing to watch the scene in front of him unfold.

"I never stole him Diane" Jenny said calmly, "You cleared out his bank account and filed, I had nothing to do with it."

"Just because my lawyers and private investigators never caught you, didn't mean you weren't having an affair, for god sakes, you two are federal agents" she exclaimed quietly.

Gibbs put his hand over Jenny's, making sure she didn't get her blood pressure rising and didn't rise to the bait.

"Diane, this is a formal dinner, show some respect" Gibbs said to her.

"You always did stand up for her Jethro" Diane spat, looking menacingly at the two, though neither flinched.

Fornell looked at the two, feeling sorry that their ex-wife still harbored jealousy over the two, even after all these years.

"Well I believe that's the cue dinner has started" Fornell broke them up, hearing a faint ring of a bell.

"See you later Tobias" Gibbs said, leading Jenny and the team away from the other red head and his friend.

"That woman was a bitch" Abby said, getting a few looks from some senators as she passed by them, commenting on Diane.

"That's Diane for you" Jenny said as she took a seat at the table.

"Happy Valentine's Day" Tony joked as he sat.

"Sure Tony" Ziva said, "I don't think that's what this day is about."

"No Ziva, it is not" Tony said, "It's about showing the one you love, you love them."

"Should you not show them everyday" Ziva asked incredulously.

"That is why I hate this holiday" Jenny smiled.

"Exactly" Gibbs said, smirking at Jenny as she took his hand and entwined it with hers, settling it gently above the swell of where their baby was growing.

"All of that avoiding Diane's traps made me hungry" Jenny groaned.

"Well, let's just get this out of the way, and then you could get some real food" Gibbs said, looking down at his plate of salad.

"Sounds like a good idea" Jenny said, leaning in and giving him a kiss on his cheek.

Abby squealed softly and the table looked at her slowly.

"You two are just so cute" Abby said, "But I think you should give him a real kiss."

"Abs" Gibbs warned.

"Yeah, I agree" Tony said, glad he was on the opposite side of Gibbs, watching as his boss glared at him.

Jenny smiled and he turned his face towards hers, tilting it ever so slightly toward her.

Jenny leaned in and captured his lip in between hers, feeling his tongue seek permission before entering hers. She brought her free hand up to his palm and moved herself closer to him as the kiss got more heated.

As they heard the round of applause and the hollering of excitement they gently broke apart, Jenny resting her head on his shoulder, turning her face into his neck in embarrassment.

"Happy Valentine's Day" he whispered, smirking as he saw Diane give them a glare from across the room.

"Happy Valentine's Day" she whispered back, watching as the room stood up, Abby leading them on in the hoot and holler.

--

Fin.


End file.
